Bash Brawl academy
by Theglaceongirl
Summary: the school of bash and smash must train the new heroes. but, like every high school, there are couples, friends, enemies, and Maths tests. Meet the brains, the jocks, the poplars and the idiots, namely Link.
1. Chapter 1, The begining of a new Life

Nova looked down at the letter in her hand, as she read through the lines of the paper she became more and more sure that she was going to trash it. It was a reject form from 'bash brawl academy'. Nova was annoyed and wanted to lash out at something, to damage a few vases, break a few bowls, maybe even smash the table, but she didn't. Nova was a silver Lucario, the first ever, and the first to be able to sheath her spikes! she wanted to be a fighter in the bash brawl arena, But it looked like her dream had been shattered...

Pit was grumbling, he had just been confronted by his worst fear. he had got a place in bash brawl academy. he had wanted to go to a music school, but it seemed to be out of the question. he prepared himself, mentally and physically, for what he was sure would be living hell...

-5 months later-

Nova was out in the town. she needed to clear her head. the town was crowded, everyone looking at the town square. Nova pushed her way to the front of the crowd and watched as a boy her age with blonde hair and a green hat got delivered hit after hit after hit by a shaggy brown haired angel. now Nova knew what was going on, it was a fight organized by bash brawl academy to show off the new students. soon the blonde kid got knocked off his feet by final blow and the match was declared to the angel. Pit seemed to be his name, but Nova didn't care. he didn't mean anything to her. as all the students were climbing down the ladder a guy in a red hat shoved pit, he started to fall. pit was so surprised he didn't have time to pull out his wings, he just plummeted like a rock. Nova moved with instinct. she had to catch that boy! she launched herself under him and mentally checked that her spikes were in as usual. as he hit her a tenth of a second later she thought how lucky she was to be able to do that.

Pit was grumbling. he didn't want to fight but here he was, making mince meat of his best friend, Link, he hit him with bolt after bolt from his bow. suddenly he felt a new pair of eyes on him. he stole a glance at them and saw that they belonged to a silver lucario. he switched back to the match but all he could think about was those eyes, they bore into his soul and made him feel special. he was so happy that those eyes were looking at him, not link. he hit link again and this time his buddy toppled over. the match was over so pit and the others started climbing down the ladder. Mario glanced at pit then shoved him. pit was busy thinking about the silver lucario, he didn't notice until he was toppling off the ladder. he saw something silver and then he felt impact, although it wasn't that bad. not as bad as it should be anyway.

Nova tensed as he hit her but said nothing. she carefully lay him down on the floor and a girl with a crown and a purple dress came forward and started fussing over the boy, pit was his name, pit. Nova got his name into her head before she unsheathed her spikes and walked over to the guy in the red hat. "how dare you" she snarled at him, "how dare you try to harm an unready opponent off the battlefield"

"b-but" said the red hat guy

"but what?"

"pit wasn't going to get hurt"

"if i wasn't there to catch him, angel face could be in hospital by now," shouted Nova showing her fangs "you are a worthless jerk who should be ashamed of himself"

"but I'm not" said red hat getting his courage back "and I don't care if he could be in hospital, or dead. I think he should pack his bags and go to music school"

"that's it! Me. You. Fight. Now." said Nova as she jumped onto the stage that took up the town square

"I can't fight you, you're a civilian!"

"no bruv, I'm your worst night mare. what are you waiting for?"

red hat jumped onto the stage and threw a fire ball. Nova shot back with an aura sphere that blew up the fire ball and whacked red hat on the chin. Nova stormed forward and punched him back. then she spun round 360 degrees and kicked him. he went flying. that was the end of the match. a man screamed from the front row and the whole crowd applauded her. "who are you?" yelled some random person in the crowd. the whole crowd went quiet

"my name is Nova" said Nova calmly, aware that everyone in the square was listing to her "I applied to bash brawl academy this year, but I was rejected. I believe that everyone should get a fair and even fight, not a surprise fight. Today I stood up for that belief and I am victorious. I hope that everyone now agrees that bash brawl academy should continue to teach it's students fair play and respect for their opponent. no mater how much you hate them, you must always respect them."

Pit tried to watch the fight but Zelda was on him like a wild cat. she told him to relax and forget about fighting, she said that she wanted him to be safe and happy. Pit could see a fire ball coming from Mario but then Zelda walked in the way of the battle and Pit was left to listen as an explosion rocked the stage, Zelda sat in front of the stage and Link came over to see if his mate was OK. Then he too plonked himself in front of the stage. The rest of pit's friends (Yoshi, Marth and Kirby) came and sat with them. they were all talking to him very fast but pit was leaning slightly to watch the battle. he saw Mario go down and clapped eagerly. Then he watched as Link shouted at the top off his lungs "who are you?" and then he lent in close to pit "and are you free next Saturday" he whispered under his breath. Pit gave Link a questioning look but soon listened with interest to Nova's speech. "she is so soulful" he thought, he saw that Link and Marth were also wrapped by the speech. Link had gone all gooey-eyed and was goggling at her, whereas Marth was pretending not to be listening but keeping one of his deep blue eyes fixed on her at all times. Pit knew that Link was probably head over heels in love with her as he was with all girls he meets. as Nova wrapped up her speech Pit locked eyes with her for a couple of seconds then she flicked her gaze to Zelda who had moved in so close to him that her knee was touching him and her hand was almost touching his ankle. Pit cursed Zelda in his mind. Now Nova probably thought that he and Zelda were going out, and Pit really wanted Nova to think he was single.

Sargent Fox strode over to Nova who had just finished her speech. "here you go" he said, giving her a sheet of paper. "what's that?" asked Nova  
"your ticket to action, It's a entry form to bash brawl academy" said Sargent Fox "you will be in my form, go over there," he pointed at Pit's group of friends "those students will be some off your class mates. get to know them and join us coming back to the academy. you're a great fighter, you could end up in the bash brawl arena if you carry on this way. and if you have the right tutoring. Cadet, DISMISSED!" Nova walked happily to her new classmates

Marth was silent. he had just witnessed a civilian do enormousness amounts off damage to one of the academy's finest cadets, Mario, and then she had performed a wonderful speech about honor and pride and the manners involved in a fight. Marth noticed Nova talking to Sargent Fox, her fur shining like a mirror, suddenly she was walking towards Marth. He felt time slow down as she walked towards him. She stopped in front of Pit, Zelda and Link. She started talking to them. Marth felt himself plummet. He thought she was coming to him... Marth started thinking, he shouldn't have let his emotions get the better of him, he was a good fighter, possibly the best bash brawl academy had seen in 30 years, and the thing that made him most formidable was that he controlled his emotions. he kept them under control. yet this emotion was different. he had never felt it before, right now all he wanted to do was talk to Nova, to make her laugh, to make her like him... he shut off this emotion and tried to control himself. he had been doing this for years and soon became the emotionless statue that he usually was.

"and that silent statue over there is Marth" Marth snapped back to the present and realized that Link was talking to Nova. Marth smiled at Nova "wow, Marth smiled!" said Link. Marth knew that Link was flirting with Nova, but... Nova didn't seem interested in him. Nova's and Marth's eyes met and Nova smiled. Marth felt a blush coming but quickly stopped it. He knew that that would be a bad idea. Sargent Fox shouted for all the cadet's to line up and they all did, Nova was a little slow on the uptake so pit dragged her in front of him.

Pit knew now that he had a crush, he was definitely in love with Nova. when she had walked over to speak to him his heart had skipped a beat, he had felt jealous when Link had been flirting with her, and he had saved her from Sargent Fox's wrath. He was so in love with her, now he had to ask her out.

mistress Falala was in charge of the girls dorms, so when Nova abruptly joined the school it was her responsibility to put her in a dorm where she could make friends easily with some of her new class mates. mistress falala skimmed through the list. Her eyes stopped on room 6, it was perfect.

Zelda was relaxing on her bed when mistress Falala had walked through the door leading Nova behind her, Zelda's and Nova's eyes made contact and they both smiled. since their meeting at the start of the day they had become firm friends.  
"dorm 6, it is your responsibility to look after our new student, Nova, make her feel at home and get her to lessons on time." said mistress Falala, then she turned on her heel and left leaving Nova to her new dorm mates. Nova and Zelda shrieked and ran over to each other and started speaking to each other  
"I was afraid I would get put with some one I didn't know," exclaimed Nova "I'm so happy that I know one of my room mates"  
"Come on, I'll introduce you!" said Zelda happily "this is Rainbow," she said pointing to a pink dinosaur similar to Yoshi "and these two are peach and daisy" she said motioning to two princess like people, one in pink and one in orange, "and," Zelda's voice dropped to a whisper "that's Zoroark, she's a trainer, but she's...weird, she keep's herself to herself and doesn't have any friends" Zelda motioned to a girl with her back to them, she was standing on the balcony looking out at the moon and the stars and the roof tops of the school. Zoroark gave Zelda the creeps and so she, like everyone else kept her distance from the brown haired girl "she is a genius in battle and in class but she only has 5 Pokemon, that we've seen. Everyone's scared of her because she doesn't say much and keeps her nose in a book, no ones ever seen her train outside trainer class but she never loses. Satoshi trains as much as he can but he can never beat her." Zelda saw Nova shiver and nodded "she has that effect on everyone."

-next day, period 1-

Nova was in science and she was bored, she was sitting next to Zelda and they were making jokes about the teacher and some of the students, Nova looked at Zoroark writing quickly in her science book and nudged Zelda  
"If Zoroark had as many friends as she has books she'd be more popular then Peach and Daisy put together," said Nova in an under tone, Zelda tittered "I mean, If knowledge was a currency she'd be a millionaire. she spends so much time with her head in a book it's no wonder she's got no friends" Zelda laughed under her breath. suddenly Nova noticed a small blue Pokemon walking away from under her table "err Zelda, what is that?" asked Nova  
"um... that's Zoroark's Mudkip, she calls it Giratina..." said Zelda "and I think it heard us" said Zelda  
"that's alright, normal Pokemon can't speak to humans"  
"well... you know I said Zoroark was weird..."  
"what are you getting at Zelda?"  
"er... Zoroark can understand Pokemon"  
Nova's eye's darted over to Zoroark and saw a teardrop splash onto Zoroark's 10 page essay.  
"Oh fudge" was the only thing Nova could say.

-Break-

Link was walking down the corridor to the cafeteria when he heard someone crying. he walked towards the door of the girl's toilets and stood outside "yep," he thought, "someone is really gushing their soul out in there." A small purple girl dinosaur walked past.  
"hey, you!" he called to her "come here," the dinosaur obediently came over "have a look and see whose crying in there, please?" he asked. the dinosaur went in and a few second's later came back out.  
"it's one of the Pokemon trainers, she has a Mudkip who is trying to comfort her. Something has made her very upset." said the dinosaur and with that she walked away.  
"well that's unusual" thought Link to himself as he walked away.

Link soon met up with 'the gang' as they called it. 'the gang' consisted of Him, Pit, Marth, Kirby, Yoshi, Rainbow, Zelda, Peach, Daisy, and now Nova. when he got there Zelda and Nova were missing. He gossiped with Pit about the science lesson for a few minutes then he saw Zelda rushing towards them.  
"you guys haven't seen Nova have you?" asked Zelda. Almost on cue Nova rushed up behind Zelda.  
"have you found her?" asked Nova  
"No, she's nowhere to be found" replied Zelda  
"she must have been so upset..." said Nova guiltily.

The cog's in Link's brain whirred for probably the first time in his life, multiple facts circled in his head. Link struggled to put two and two together...Zelda needed to find someone. That someone was very upset. she was some where no one would think of looking. Someone upset was in the girls bathroom crying.  
suddenly Link got an answer "she's in the gym! NO, wait... I'm getting something... SHE'S IN THE GIRLS TOILETS!" He said in a heroic voice. Zelda whirled round to him and Kissed him on the cheek . then she and Nova rushed off. "if that's what being clever get's" said Link "hang on Cambridge, Link want's to join" said Link in a dazed voice.

Nova ran head long towards the girl's toilet, leaving Zelda far behind. as she approached she slowed down and moved her ears into a less threatening position. then she opened the door to see Zoroark crying her eyes out over the sink. Zoroark saw her in the mirror and turned round  
"what do you want?" she asked, tears running down her face.  
"I want to apologize... I've been a jerk... and I'm sorry." said Nova guiltily.  
"I forgave you before you said it. People say stuff about me all the time... but today I just cracked. I hoped that when you came to this school I could have you as a friend. I need a friend you see... One who is human... but I can't do it... I'll tell you all about it tonight. Zelda's coming now..." Zelda burst through the door and looked apologetically at Zoroark  
"I am so sorry, Will you forgive me?" she asked  
"yeah" said Zoroark and she made her way out of the door, Giratina the Mudkip at her heels.  
" that went well..." said Zelda.

-12:01 AM-

Nova was being woken up, someone was pushing her. Nova opened her eyes to see Zoroark.  
"what are you doing?" asked Nova  
"trying to show you something important" answered Zoroark  
"can't it wait?" complained Nova  
"No." said Zoroark abruptly, "please, get out of bed and come and see this"  
"Fine..." Nova got out of bed and followed Zoroark to the balcony. once they where both on the balcony Zoroark shut the door connecting it to the room.  
"whatever you do, Keep an open mind" said Zoroark.  
"MudKip" said Giratina  
"yes Giratina, I promise"answered Nova  
"watch this" said Zoroark. her body was surrounded by a bright pearly glow, it started to change it's size and form. it became more athletic and It's hair grew. soon the light went out and Zoroark was a giant red and black Fox like bipedal creature.  
"Zoroark, is that you?" asked Nova in a scared voice  
"yes... this is the true Zoroark," said Zoroark. Nova thought the name fit Zoroark now. "I am a new, Dark type Pokemon. This is my story... Long ago there was an island where Zorua lived. Zorua are small fox Pokemon that live in peace. one day human's came to the island and killed some of the Zorua for their coats... the elder Zorua were afraid that they would come back again so they decided that one young Zorua from each family had to be turned from a Zorua, to a guardian... these guardians would be responsible for looking after the whole island worth of Zoruas. But the Guardians turned against the Zoruas and fled to the land of the legendaries... Arceus was disgusted with the guardians and killed all but one. he said that... to remind the Zoruas of their stupidity there will always be one 'guardian' left alive. All off the legendaries shunned the Guardian aside and so it went back to it's island where it took a Zorua of the same age and they created a power together. the alliance gave them the power to turn into anything. when the Zoroark died an innocent Zorua evolved into Zoroark to take it's place in the world... 6 years ago the Zoroark died and I got chosen to take it's place. I went in search of a Zorua and we became the best of friends. but... one day a human came and killed my Zorua" Nova could see tears in Zoroark's eyes "I went to Arceus and begged him for my Zorua back, He said that only Giratina could help me, so I went to the torn world. I searched for Giratina and eventually I found him. when I told him my tale he confessed that it was to late to save Zorua. however, he gave me one of his very own son's to be my replacement. as I ventured out of the torn world Entei and Rayquaza gave me one of their sons and daughters so that I would not be alone any more than needs be, and... finally Arceus himself gave me his own daughter to make up for the thousands of years that my species of one had had to feel pain. Giratina's power added to my own let's me change the form of the son's and daughter's of legendaries. Giratina is my partner... I need him and he has grown to need me... Giratina is my Zorua... But it is not quite the same...In a way it is better... In a way it is worse..."  
"I will keep your secret for as long as it needs to be kept."  
"thank you Nova, you are part human. you can't speak with Pokemon, can you?"  
"Nope, I just have to guess"  
"I learnt to speak English... I am a dying race, I need human company, for the sake of my sanity."  
"can I go to bed now?"  
"be my guest"  
Nova went to sleep, dreaming about Zoroark and Giratina and Arceus

-Next day-

Zoroark woke up, She felt so happy, she had finally shared her secret! Zoroark knew now that Nova would watch her back and so Zoroark started to make plans...

Giratina felt that his partner was happy, she had a spring in her step that Giratina had not seen since the day Arceus himself apologized for the pain her had caused her by creating humans and other annoying things. Giratina saw Zoroark walk into the bathroom and Giratina followed her out of curiosity. He felt the tingle of dark energy that Zoroark used when she changed her form and watched Zoroark with interest as she used her power to change her hair colour from deep brown to dark blonde. Giratina smiled a Mudkip-y smile and Zoroark looked at him and sighed.  
"I think it's time you evolved old buddy" she said and Giratina felt the dark energy flow through him, he felt himself change, grow. soon the sensation stopped and Giratina looked in the mirror. he was Marshstomp!  
"come on buddy, we have a class to amaze" said Zoroark as she virtually skipped out of the door.

Sargent Fox was doing a lesson on bash brawl, all of his form were ready to get fighting. Nova stood near Zoroark.  
"you look eager," said Nova "What's going on?"  
"I'm going to show my power" said Zoroark, a smile beamed on her face and Nova couldn't help but grin back.  
"whatever happens, I'll be here at the end to cheer and support you" claimed Nova in a resolute and firm manner.  
Sargent Fox cleared his throat, everyone was silent. "what shall we do first? what about the Pokemon trainers?" he asked. Satoshi groaned and Zoroark put her hand up "yes Miss Dark" asked Fox  
"could I please fight on my own... without Pokemon? I think I can do It" begged Zoroark. every eye in the stadium turned to her and stared. Sargent Fox was flabbergasted  
"you mean... hand to hand combat?" he asked again to be sure"  
"yes, Sir" said Zoroark  
"for what it's worth sir," said Nova stepping out from the crowd "I think I might have trouble taking her down, If she uses her powers right"  
"See Sargent, I can do this!" exclaimed Zoroark  
"If it helps, sir, I will fight her" Said Link as he walked out of the crowd  
"fine, Just don't kill her Link" said Fox as he stepped back off the stage and let the brawler's get to it. Link got onto the Blue end and raised his sword. Zoroark got onto the red end and was surrounded by a bright light. soon the light subsided and Zoroark was an exact copy of Link, that the copy was completely black with just two red eyes.  
"Oh my Gosh, what is that?" said Link taking a step back "Is that you Zoroark?"  
"Oh yeah, It's me and I am ready for a fight" said Zoroark in Link's voice, then she screamed and ran at him. steel met steel in deafening sound at the middle of the stage. Link cut up and Zoroark parried, Zoroark started high then swooped low using an unorthodox back hand. Link was totally caught by surprise and stumbled back to protect himself from being sliced in half. Sargent Fox Roared with laughter  
"and I was worried Zoroark would get hurt," he boomed "this is one of the most interesting fights yet!"  
Zoroark hit Link with every cut possible, Link Parried and Parried until he couldn't take it any more. Link charged at Zoroark and smacked into her. she made a small squeal and was knocked to the ground. Zoroark pushed herself up only to be faced with the steel of Link's sword as it cut down toward her. Zoroark rolled and sprang. she launched herself head on at link and knocked him to the ground. she batted his sword out of his hand and slammed his shoulders to the floor. Link tried to roll but Zoroark clamped her legs to his and pinned him down. By this time Sargent Fox was beside himself with laughter. it reverberated round the room and echoed down the hall. his laughter flowed into the classrooms nearby where it shattered a glass beaker of dark black liquid onto the floor. It made a hissing noise and transformed itself into a blob and slithered away...

Sargent Fox got out his planner. "alright you lot, listen up" he said in his voice that flung full force round the hall "for the next term we will be studying two on two brawls. This is one of the hardest types of brawl because you must be perfectly synchronized with your partner or... YOU WILL LOSE" each one of Sargent Fox's words hit the class like a bullet. "now, I will assign you to your partners. you will then have 6 weeks to work together and spend time together. at the end of 6 weeks you will go into a tournament. the higher up you rank, the higher your grade will be. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" shouted Fox  
"YES, SIR" shouted the class  
"Good," said Sargent Fox "now... Nova, you will work with Marth," Nova and Marth exchanged warm smiles and Nova walked over to Marth. "Pit, you will work with... Zelda" Zelda positively beamed with happiness whereas Pit Glared at Marth with envy "Peach and Mario will make a perfect pair" both of the students groaned along with quite a lot of boys "Ah... Daisy, Daisy, Daisy... you and... Luigi" many other boys sighed, "I think that... Yoshi and Rainbow will work and..." Sargent Fox's eyes drifted to Zoroark and then to Link, A plan sprung In his mind "Link, as you have shown a particular interest in the education of Miss Dark, YOU can be her Partner. Satoshi, you can Pair up with Samus, come on now every body, Get training!"


	2. Chapter 2, a Test and a prom

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story, But a special thank you to HankFarside Who has done me the amazing honor of subscribing to my story! Hope that everyone here enjoyed the summer holidays, I spent mine playing on bash brawl and training up my Pokemon!**

**I Love Pokemon so I added Zoroark to the brawl. If you don't know what it is then Please Google it, I really want everyone to enjoy the story!  
**

**Hope you like the next chapter!  
**

**If you want to add any suggestions then write a review and I will read it.  
**

**X X X Glaceongirl  
**

Nova ran head long towards the girl's toilet, leaving Zelda far behind. as she approached she slowed down and moved her ears into a less threatening position. then she opened the door to see Zoroark crying her eyes out over the sink. Zoroark saw her in the mirror and turned round  
"what do you want?" she asked, tears running down her face.  
"I want to apologize... I've been a jerk... and I'm sorry." said Nova guiltily.  
"I forgave you before you said it. People say stuff about me all the time... but today I just cracked. I hoped that when you came to this school I could have you as a friend. I need a friend you see... One who is human... but I can't do it... I'll tell you all about it tonight. Zelda's coming now..." Zelda burst through the door and looked apologetically at Zoroark  
"I am so sorry, Will you forgive me?" she asked  
"yeah" said Zoroark and she made her way out of the door, Giratina the Mudkip at her heels.  
" that went well..." said Zelda.

-12:01 AM-

Nova was being woken up, someone was pushing her. Nova opened her eyes to see Zoroark.  
"what are you doing?" asked Nova  
"trying to show you something important" answered Zoroark  
"can't it wait?" complained Nova  
"No." said Zoroark abruptly, "please, get out of bed and come and see this"  
"Fine..." Nova got out of bed and followed Zoroark to the balcony. once they where both on the balcony Zoroark shut the door connecting it to the room.  
"whatever you do, Keep an open mind" said Zoroark.  
"MudKip" said Giratina  
"yes Giratina, I promise"answered Nova  
"watch this" said Zoroark. her body was surrounded by a bright pearly glow, it started to change it's size and form. it became more athletic and It's hair grew. soon the light went out and Zoroark was a giant red and black Fox like bipedal creature.  
"Zoroark, is that you?" asked Nova in a scared voice  
"yes... this is the true Zoroark," said Zoroark. Nova thought the name fit Zoroark now. "I am a new, Dark type Pokemon. This is my story... Long ago there was an island where Zorua lived. Zorua are small fox Pokemon that live in peace. one day human's came to the island and killed some of the Zorua for their coats... the elder Zorua were afraid that they would come back again so they decided that one young Zorua from each family had to be turned from a Zorua, to a guardian... these guardians would be responsible for looking after the whole island worth of Zoruas. But the Guardians turned against the Zoruas and fled to the land of the legendaries... Arceus was disgusted with the guardians and killed all but one. he said that... to remind the Zoruas of their stupidity there will always be one 'guardian' left alive. All off the legendaries shunned the Guardian aside and so it went back to it's island where it took a Zorua of the same age and they created a power together. the alliance gave them the power to turn into anything. when the Zoroark died an innocent Zorua evolved into Zoroark to take it's place in the world... 6 years ago the Zoroark died and I got chosen to take it's place. I went in search of a Zorua and we became the best of friends. but... one day a human came and killed my Zorua" Nova could see tears in Zoroark's eyes "I went to Arceus and begged him for my Zorua back, He said that only Giratina could help me, so I went to the torn world. I searched for Giratina and eventually I found him. when I told him my tale he confessed that it was to late to save Zorua. however, he gave me one of his very own son's to be my replacement. as I ventured out of the torn world Entei and Rayquaza gave me one of their sons and daughters so that I would not be alone any more than needs be, and... finally Arceus himself gave me his own daughter to make up for the thousands of years that my species of one had had to feel pain. Giratina's power added to my own let's me change the form of the son's and daughter's of legendaries. Giratina is my partner... I need him and he has grown to need me... Giratina is my Zorua... But it is not quite the same...In a way it is better... In a way it is worse..."  
"I will keep your secret for as long as it needs to be kept."  
"thank you Nova, you are part human. you can't speak with Pokemon, can you?"  
"Nope, I just have to guess"  
"I learnt to speak English... I am a dying race, I need human company, for the sake of my sanity."  
"can I go to bed now?"  
"be my guest"  
Nova went to sleep, dreaming about Zoroark and Giratina and Arceus

-Next day-

Zoroark woke up, She felt so happy, she had finally shared her secret! Zoroark knew now that Nova would watch her back and so Zoroark started to make plans...

Giratina felt that his partner was happy, she had a spring in her step that Giratina had not seen since the day Arceus himself apologized for the pain her had caused her by creating humans and other annoying things. Giratina saw Zoroark walk into the bathroom and Giratina followed her out of curiosity. He felt the tingle of dark energy that Zoroark used when she changed her form and watched Zoroark with interest as she used her power to change her hair colour from deep brown to dark blonde. Giratina smiled a Mudkip-y smile and Zoroark looked at him and sighed.  
"I think it's time you evolved old buddy" she said and Giratina felt the dark energy flow through him, he felt himself change, grow. soon the sensation stopped and Giratina looked in the mirror. he was Marshstomp!  
"come on buddy, we have a class to amaze" said Zoroark as she virtually skipped out of the door.

Sargent Fox was doing a lesson on bash brawl, all of his form were ready to get fighting. Nova stood near Zoroark.  
"you look eager," said Nova "What's going on?"  
"I'm going to show my power" said Zoroark, a smile beamed on her face and Nova couldn't help but grin back.  
"whatever happens, I'll be here at the end to cheer and support you" claimed Nova in a resolute and firm manner.  
Sargent Fox cleared his throat, everyone was silent. "what shall we do first? what about the Pokemon trainers?" he asked. Satoshi groaned and Zoroark put her hand up "yes Miss Dark" asked Fox  
"could I please fight on my own... without Pokemon? I think I can do It" begged Zoroark. every eye in the stadium turned to her and stared. Sargent Fox was flabbergasted  
"you mean... hand to hand combat?" he asked again to be sure"  
"yes, Sir" said Zoroark  
"for what it's worth sir," said Nova stepping out from the crowd "I think I might have trouble taking her down, If she uses her powers right"  
"See Sargent, I can do this!" exclaimed Zoroark  
"If it helps, sir, I will fight her" Said Link as he walked out of the crowd  
"fine, Just don't kill her Link" said Fox as he stepped back off the stage and let the brawler's get to it. Link got onto the Blue end and raised his sword. Zoroark got onto the red end and was surrounded by a bright light. soon the light subsided and Zoroark was an exact copy of Link, that the copy was completely black with just two red eyes.  
"Oh my Gosh, what is that?" said Link taking a step back "Is that you Zoroark?"  
"Oh yeah, It's me and I am ready for a fight" said Zoroark in Link's voice, then she screamed and ran at him. steel met steel in deafening sound at the middle of the stage. Link cut up and Zoroark parried, Zoroark started high then swooped low using an unorthodox back hand. Link was totally caught by surprise and stumbled back to protect himself from being sliced in half. Sargent Fox Roared with laughter  
"and I was worried Link would get hurt," he boomed "this is one of the most interesting fights yet!"  
Zoroark hit Link with every cut possible, Link Parried and Parried until he couldn't take it any more. Link charged at Zoroark and smacked into her. she made a small squeal and was knocked to the ground. Zoroark pushed herself up only to be faced with the steel of Link's sword as it cut down toward her. Zoroark rolled and sprang. she launched herself head on at link and knocked him to the ground. she batted his sword out of his hand and slammed his shoulders to the floor. Link tried to roll but Zoroark clamped her legs to his and pinned him down. By this time Sargent Fox was beside himself with laughter. it reverberated round the room and echoed down the hall. his laughter flowed into the classrooms nearby where it shattered a glass beaker of dark black liquid onto the floor. It made a hissing noise and transformed itself into a blob and slithered away...

Sargent Fox got out his planner. "alright you lot, listen up" he said in his voice that flung full force round the hall "for the next term we will be studying two on two brawls. This is one of the hardest types of brawl because you must be perfectly synchronized with your partner or... YOU WILL LOSE" each one of Sargent Fox's words hit the class like a bullet. "now, I will assign you to your partners. you will then have 6 weeks to work together and spend time together. at the end of 6 weeks you will go into a tournament. the higher up you rank, the higher your grade will be. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" shouted Fox  
"YES, SIR" shouted the class  
"Good," said Sargent Fox "now... Nova, you will work with Marth," Nova and Marth exchanged warm smiles and Nova walked over to Marth. "Pit, you will work with... Zelda" Zelda positively beamed with happiness whereas Pit Glared at Marth with envy "Peach and Mario will make a perfect pair" both of the students groaned along with quite a lot of boys "Ah... Daisy, Daisy, Daisy... you and... Luigi" many other boys sighed, "I think that... Yoshi and Rainbow will work and..." Sargent Fox's eyes drifted to Zoroark and then to Link, A plan sprung In his mind "Link, as you have shown a particular interest in the education of Miss Dark, YOU can be her Partner. Satoshi, you can Pair up with Samus, come on now every body, Get training!"

Zoroark and Link got to work at once. Zoroark started to change into her 'dark Link' form and he Link trained her using a practice dummy. Zoroark was working with her sword, delivering blow after blow at the dummy.  
"Zoroark, stop," said Link "you're attacking to much, you need to keep yourself defended as well" Zoroark grinned Sheepishly and looked down at the shield she had left limp at the side of her body.  
"here," said Link, "let me show you." He stood behind Zoroark and put his arm's around Zoroark's waist, he held her hands and put them so the shield was lifted up, protecting her body and easily moveable so that she could, If she needed to, defend her head. then Link used her hands to position her sword in and offensive, but defend able stance. he stood there for a moment, his hands around her waist and she changed into her usual self. Link Looked down and saw her shiny Dark blonde hair, and He felt at peace. He felt like he could do anything with her beside him (even Mondays math test). Link had never felt that way about anyone before, Not peach, Not Zelda, Not anyone. Normally Link flirted with anyone and everyone. he never asked anyone out, they all ways came to him. Link let go Of Zoroark and watched her turn into her usual form (the beautiful girl with perfect skin and glasses that Link had began to love). He wondered if he asked her out whether or not she would say yes.

Marth was happy, he even started to show it. Marth had wanted to get paired with Nova and now, here she was, walking up to him smiling her happy smile. Marth knew that they had the promise of a winning team, but he knew that other teams had a good chance to. Nova walked the last couple of spaces, closing the gap between them and held her paw up. Marth high-fived it and he saw, over her shoulder, Pit glaring at her with envy. when Pit's Name was called out with Zelda's Pit seemed to relax. but Marth could feel the heat coming of pit as he walked off with Zelda at his heels. Nova Looked up at Marth, Her Red eyes burning with a passion for the action that was about to unfold.  
"Come on Marth," Said Nova in a teasing voice "I'm getting old over here!"  
Marth tried to be as cool and rock like as possible, but Nova just made him laugh. Marth saw Nova slide out her spikes and then, without warning, she launched herself at him. Marth stumbled back and tried to draw his sword, but Nova just batted it away, tearing it off his belt. Marth watched in horror as it skittered across the floor and stopped three meters away.  
"Ah, Has Marthy-kins lost His sword to a girl?" said Mario standing 10 meters away from the fight. Nova stood up from where she was Wrestling Marth and turned around to Face Mario.  
"You looking for a fight, Red hat?" snarled Nova, bearing her fangs and readying herself in an attack stance  
"Yeah, I'm Looking for a fight," said Mario "only problem is, I can't see one" Then Mario turned Round and walked off. "Stupid git" muttered Nova

Pit was fuming. HE loved Nova, HE should have been partnered with her, HIM! Not that Blue haired, stone statue of an Idiot, Marth. Pit was, Instead, Partnered with Zelda. A girl that was obviously in love with him. Now there would be whispers. The only defense Pit had was that he was part of the most popular gang in school. Unfortunately, Marth WAS the most popular guy in School. Pit knew he had to much competition, but, he was still determined to win Nova's Hand.

-Next day, In the Morning-

Zoroark woke up to lots of screaming, It was almost unbearable. She struggled out of bed to see Zelda and Nova clutching each other and jumping up and down. Peach and Daisy were holding a piece of paper between them and Rainbow was doing the screaming.  
"what's Going on?" Zoroark asked Groggily  
"there's Going to be a prom," Said Zelda, It was clear that Zelda was really excited.  
"A prom...?" Said Zoroark, Hardly Believing her ears.  
"Yeah!" screamed Nova  
"So I'm Guessing you lot are going to go shopping as it's Saturday?" asked Zoroark knowing the answer already  
"Yeah!" screamed Every one. Rainbow, who had been screaming continuously all through that conversation, had turned form Rose Pink to Blueberry blue, and now had Fainted.  
"come on Zoroark, Please Come shopping with us!" pleaded Daisy, who had actually been quite nice to Zoroark along with her cousin Peach  
"Yeah Zoroark," Said Peach "it Will be totally fun!"  
"what Kind Of Prom will this be," asked Zoroark "modern, Or classical"  
"It's Called 'The Garden Of Peace'" said Zelda "what do you think?"  
"fine...I'm In" Said Zoroark giving in to the group of girls around her. And then plugging her fingers in her ears as they all screamed.


	3. Chapter 3, Shopping and Discoveries

**Hey guys! Had A few problems with the previous chapter and ended up rewriting lots and deleting even more. Hope that everyone Is having a great time and not spending every minute of their day on my story (which you probably aren't). Please leave reviews and share it if you like it. And please leave a review if you hate it saying why you hate it! Major Plot twist coming up so stay tuned! See you Guys Later**

**If you don't like dresses and clothes then maybe skip on a bit, However there might be some interesting parts hidden into the dress and tuxedo scene.  
**

**X X X Glaceongirl  
**

**P.S. Thank you again to all the people reading this but a very special thank you (again) to Hankfarside who is still my favorite person on line.  
**

"Hey Guys" Said Link as he Bent down to pick up a piece of paper that had been posted through their dorm door "there's a ball!"  
"When?" asked Pit Suddenly interested in what his friend had to say  
Marth lent over to read the piece of paper "Next week" Marth's Heart burned, He so wanted to go with Nova and He was so going to ask her... If he only Knew how... Meanwhile in Pit's Mind he was going to ask out Nova no matter what. so far in Pit's Life his love story had been dismal and uninteresting and he was determined to get it back on track.  
"OK guys!" Said Link in a goofy voice "It's Tux time!" Yoshi groaned, he hated shopping  
"I'm staying behind, I've got some homework to catch up on" said Yoshi  
"Fine," said Link "but everyone else... to the mall!

The Girls were Running through the dress section of the mall and they had all found a good dress, the only problem was that there was something wrong with all of them Zoroark was trying not to notice their sighs as they found flaw after flaw with their dresses. Zoroark was sketching on a pad of paper, Giratina was standing on the ground watching the picture take place on the pad. Zelda and Nova rushed over to Zoroark  
"How come you haven't Looked at any dresses?" asked Zelda  
"'Cause I don't need to," Zoroark said simply "watch and Learn Girlies" Then Zoroak began to glow her Pearly white glow and then she was standing in a fabulous ballroom Gown. It was Black satin and Hooped out so that it was about 120 centimeter's in diameter and it had a crimson Ribbon going round the bottom and one going round the neckline and one each round the end of her wrist length sleeves that hung down a good 5 centimeters at her wrists.  
"Wow Zoroark" Said Nova, clearly flabbergasted "That is amazing"  
"It's Not Finished yet" Said Zoroark "but I still have one more surprise up my sleeve" Zoroark Looked down at Giratina and he Nodded. Suddenly all of Zoroark's friends that had crowded around her to look at her dress Glowed in the tell tale trademark of Zoroark's transformation, then they were in completely different clothes and Zoroark smiled at them  
"You design and I'll Make!" She said and Handed round sheets of Paper to every one as they all began to giggle and walk out of the mall together.

The Girls Walked out of the Mall, Going Past the male suit section and all the boys goggled at the girls.  
"OK guys, Gather round" Said Link Putting his arms round Pit and Marth's Shoulders. "who is going to ask out who?"  
"I'm Going to ask Nova" Said Marth and Pit at the same time, they then Glared at each other and Eyed each other up like they would do on the brawl stage.  
"Keep out of this Marth, She's Mine" snarled Pit, the anger clear in his voice  
"You have as much Right to her as I do" Said Marth Keeping as calm and collected as ever  
"Come on guys, Let's sort this out." said Link trying to keep the peace "you both want to ask her out, Right?"  
"Yeah" grumbled Pit  
"then both ask her" said Link simply "let Her Decide"  
"I Don't care what Pit does" said Marth in his blank and stoney voice "I'm going to ask Her out"  
"For now though," said Link desperately trying to keep the peace "pick out a cool Tux"

When the Boys went back to school Marth went secretly to his favorite place, the music room. He sat down and started playing at the only instrument in there, the piano. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards the music room. Marth knew that playing music was extremely UN-cool in Bash Brawl academy so he jumped up to the beam above him and grabbed hold. he maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on the beam, a good 3 meters above the ground and waited for the footsteps to go away, but instead the door creaked open and Nova stepped through the door.

Nova walked down the corridor and turned into the seriously rubbish Music room, she opened the door and shut it behind her. Nova was in the music room. It was very small and only had a piano in it. She sat down and began to play. Suddenly her aura told her of the figure above her and she looked up and saw Math sitting on the beam above her.  
"what are you doing up there?" asked Nova  
"Trying to avoid being seen," Said Marth keeping as cool as a cucumber "why do you ask?"  
"you're on the Ceiling" Said Nova, stating the obvious  
"You where playing the piano" Countered Marth keeping cool and calm  
"And?" said Nova not getting the point "that's what it's here for!"  
"We don't do music in bash brawl academy, It's a girly subject"  
"What were YOU doing here then Blue-boy?" asked Nova in a teasing voice. Marth blushed and Blurted out the truth  
"Iplaythepiano"  
"Whoa, slow down Blue-boy" said Nova "Say that again, only slowly"  
"Well... I play the piano" said Marth  
"Oooh," said Nova "Let's hear"  
"well..." Marth looked at the happiness in Nova's eyes when she learned that he could play and he supposed that music must be important to her so he came to a decision. If she wanted to hear him play then he'd play 'till the end of time! "OK" said Marth as he sat down on the stool next to Nova. First he played a piece that he knew off by heart, a piece that was as cold and changing as the sea, Then he played a symphony that made him feel like he was among the stars, gazing at the constellations. Then He played a love song, He played it to declare his Love for Nova in a subtle way that she would not notice but it would be there so that if she thought hard enough about it she would know how much he cared about her. Half way through the second chorus he became aware that a voice had joined his piano playing, It was as soft as the feathers that covered the geese but as clear as the glass that covered the window. He stopped playing and Looked to his side to see Nova singing along. she saw that he had stopped and all of a sudden she blushed and started to fiddle and she became well and truly nervous.  
"I'm So sorry, I didn't mean to... I'll Go" Nova stood up to do but Marth grabbed her wrist and drew her back, standing up to meet her.  
"Don't go, I love your singing" said Marth as he felt his emotions run through his vanes. He decided, just this once, to listen to his heart "and that's not the only thing I love"  
Marth leaned in for the Kiss and Nova felt his lips crash onto her and a volt of electricity zap through her. Nova's arms snaked round his waist and she held him tight. Marth pulled out to breath and remembered Pit.  
"err... I'm not the only one who likes you," said Marth awkwardly "Pit likes you to"  
"Well I choose you," said Nova beaming "If that's alright with you" she added quickly  
"You going to the ball?" asked Marth flashing a flirty smile  
"Why, Are you asking me?" teased Nova  
"I'll take that as a yes"  
"you better Blue-Boy" said Nova as she pulled him in for another Kiss.

Nova and Marth were staring into each others eyes when the bell went.  
"oh Arceus" cursed Nova as she began to move toward the door  
"come on," said Marth "we've got P.E. next"  
"We're doing cheer-leading" said Nova  
"Maybe you can be my Lucky charm for the basketball match we're doing" teased Marth  
"Definitely!" said Nova as they both sprinted down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4, Link is Fishing for a Zoroak

**Hey Guys/Guyettes,**

**I've been away for a while and I hope that everyone is still reading! Now the first 'order of business' is that I am Trying really hard to write a really good story, BUT, I can't with out your help. I need some characters that I can use in this story because I have a few ideas but I need more Characters to to make it interesting. Can you all Write me a review and describe a character, What their bash brawl powers should be, any back ground info, personality, and anything else that would be helpful. the best ones OR the ones that I can use will come into my story!  
**

**Special shout out to Gotitadeagua and Persona-person who have 'subscribed' to my story!  
**

**TheGlaceongirl  
**

Zoroark was standing in her usual, human form By the pool. She was in her clothes but she was looking out at where Giratina the Marshstomp was swimming happily. Link was watching her from behind. he had been trailing her for the past hour after bumping into Nova and remembering that he had yet to find a date for the upcoming ball, Suddenly Link noticed Mario near the Zoroark and his eyes grew wide as Mario darted forward and grabbed her bag, quickly throwing it into the water and running off. Zoroark stood looking horrified as she saw her bag begin to sink to the bottom. Link dashed forward and dived into the pool after the bag, determined to win Zoroark's approval and he sped like a torpedo through the water. His eyes were accustomed to water as he had been swimming from quite a young age so that he could beef up his muscles for basket ball but that didn't mean it wouldn't be a challenge. he grabbed the bag before it touched the bottom and started to kick upwards. As he went up a leather satchel detached from the bag and sunk like a stone towards the bottom of the pool. Link wanted to go back but he knew he wouldn't have the air. He could already feel that he had started to respire anaerobically and he knew he wouldn't have that much time left before he was stuck. he could see Zoroark's faint shape above him and so he kicked on making it up and out of the water. As the cool water broke over the top of his head he shook his head violently getting rid off all of the water from his long blonde hair. He put the bag on the side and looked up at Zoroark. Zoroark kneeled down and Kissed him on the cheek.  
"Link, can you get my satchel please?" asked Zoroark  
"Your wish is my command" replied Link as he took off his shirt revealing a six pack that made Zoroark's heart flutter. She quickly brought herself back into focus and remembered her satchel that really needed rescuing.

Zoroark watched Link kick down towards the satchel and quickly bring it back up. She watched him carefully place it down next to her bag and Then he looked up and gazed into her eyes. Zoroark leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. Link kissed back and soon they both toppled under the water, Zoroark kicked back up to the surface and sat back on the wall of the pool. Link swam over and sat on the wall next to her and reached over and took her hand. He moved his hand and tilted her face towards him.  
"Will you go to the Ball with me?" asked Link looking deep into Zoroark's eyes  
"Yes, with all my heart, yes" said Zoroark as she pulled Marth in for another Kiss.

SNAP! a bright flash of light shone in Zoroark's eyes as a Yellow dinosaur with a camera and a Jigglypuff with a note pad intruded on Zoroark's romantic moment with Link.  
"Ooh" said the Jigglypuff in a really girly voice "Smile for the camera lovelies"  
"This is a great scoop!" exclaimed the yellow dinosaur "The Best Pokemon trainer in school and the possible basketball captain!"  
"Cut it out!" shouted Link as he got up and began to advance on the Waiting journalists  
"Come on Link" said Zoroark "Lets go, Giratina?" she called  
"Marsh! Marshstomp!" cried Giratina as it jumped out of the pool and walked after Zoroark. Link picked up Zoroark's bag and put the satchel inside then he too trailed after Zoroark.

-Next Day-

Nova woke up to the sound of a scream. She sat bolt upright in Bed and looked around. Rainbow and Zoroark were still asleep but Zelda, peach and daisy were crowded round a leaflet.  
"what is it?" asked Nova quickly rushing forward to examine the leaflet. She looked over Zelda's shoulder to see a copy of the Bash Brawl Daily to see a picture of Zoroark and Link Kissing by the pool, Nova was amazed to see that Link didn't even have a shirt on. The article was titled 'Ace Trainer tames Basket ball champ' and quickly Nova read the opening paragraph 'Yesterday our reporters found Zoroark Dark kissing none other than the basket ball Jock Link Kokiri. everyone is amazed that Link has actually chosen a girl friend. Here we have a detailed report about what happened behind the scenes.

Nova looked up and over at Zoroark.  
"should we wake her?" asked Zelda nervously  
"And bring her to this cruel world early?" asked peach "She's going to be in for quite a day"  
"That doesn't mean she should be late for lessons" countered Zelda "We have Science first, you know it's her favorite subject!"  
"I'll wake her up in a few minutes, you lot all go down for breakfast and make sure Link gets a heads up. he's going to need it with all this gossip going round" said Nova and all the other girls filed out of the room.

-Meanwhile-

"What!?" yelled Link as he stared at the news paper in his hand  
"Yeah, Man... I don't know how too put it, but your not exactly in the paper for winning a basket ball trophy" sighed Pit  
"What on earth where you thinking!?" screamed Marth "She'll be a laughing stock! Her reputation is in tatters! She won't be able to have another boyfriend at this school again!"  
"Well, she won't need another. I will be there 'till she has no need for me"  
"Do NOT leave her" Marth said  
"I will not, my friend" said Link "I will not"


	5. Chapter 5, To tell or not to Tell

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm finally back! not going to do much of an introduction so... Enjoy**

Nova was running. running away from something big. Big and black. It was gaining on her. Every step she took was agony and every breath was like knives piercing her lungs. Suddenly she tripped over and quickly she rolled over onto her back. She looked up and saw the big blood red eyes of some kind of beast. It roared and hollered and Nova was paralyzed with fear. Suddenly a small black fox like creature ran over and stood between them facing the oncoming shadow like beast. it put up a small force field and the shadow creature slammed down a long black tail hitting the small force field head on. the force field wavered for a second and the small fox flinched but it held. The shadow creature once again brought it's tail down upon the little shimmering dome, and this time when it struck the small fox cried out and tensed it's muscles as if in extreme pain. Nova called out to it and it turned it's head and looked at her sadly. then the force field became smaller and just surrounded Nova and the fox like creature sat down, closing it's eyes and sighing on deep sigh. The black tail once again slammed down and the force field held with out wavering or fading but the Small black and red fox was struck front on with the massive black coil and as Nova reached out with her aura to sense the fox's vital life signs the small black and red fox's triumphant heart stopped beating. Nova screamed and cried but she did not know why, she sobbed like never before and she did not know why. she had known this fox for only a short period of time... but she felt as if she had known it forever.

Then Nova woke up. It was early morning and she could hear the birds singing. Startled by this dream she decided to go out and train but suddenly a being touched her mind. Nova almost jumped at this mental contact. instinctively she drew up a mental wall and looked around the room to see where it was coming from. Her eyes sweeped over the beds of her friends but when she reached Zoroark's bed she felt the presence get clearer as if it was near there. Nova spoke out using her mind  
_"who are you?" _Nova asked the mind pressed near to hers  
_"I am not sure" _replied the Presence _"She calls me Little Black One"  
"Who is she?" _Asked Nova weary of the danger of talking to unknown people who can use telepathy  
_"She is Special" _It said in it's small chirpy voice _"she gives me her energy so that I can live, She cares for me, she talks to me!"  
__"Do you know where you are?" _  
_"I am near her, and she is where she wants to be"  
__"what can you see?"  
"Nothing, just black...But she says when I'm bigger I will come out into the light and that we can be together forever!"  
"I need to go now" _Nova said as she broke away contact from this strange creature. Then she walked out of the door and she ran down the stairs and out into the outside world.

-Boys dormitory-

Link was taking a shower when the post came so Pit decided to put Link's post on his bed. Therefore when Link came out of the shower he didn't see any post for him so assumed he had none. Pit assumed that link had seen the post as it was on his bed and no one was worrying about any kind of 'VERY URGENT' post that was or was not for them.

Link grabbed his school bag and headed down to lessons with Marth, Pit and Yoshi. It was an uneventful period of time and nothing much happened in the 5 minutes of time until the bell went. When Sargent Fox opened the door to his class room all the students filed in and began to take their places in the room. because they where in partners for their brawling they had to sit next to these partners in lessons so when Link was sat right next to his girlfriend Zoroark he flashed her a flirty smile. He noticed that a they went through the register Zoroark was occupied more with a small note pad that she was drawing in. Link peered over her shoulder to see half a dozen sketches of different dress designs in the colours pink and 3 more in yellow.

He was amazed at how creative she was and how much detail she could get into her dresses. suddenly her eyes flicked round and looked at him. Then she looked down.  
"I... I'm designing dresses for peach and daisy and all of the other girls for the Ball" she stuttered nervously  
"they're amazing!" exclaimed Link "but not as amazing as you" he said as he kissed forehead  
"YOU TWO! AT THE BACK! STOP TALKING!" shouted Sargent Fox as the couple blushed and looked at the diagram on the board that Sargent Fox was pointing at.

The Diagram showed the bash brawl course they would be doing. There were four Zones, A Swamp, A factory, A Lake and finally a volcano. All of the teams would have to defeat the others to win. Link was ready for this, He was going to win... His eyes strayed over the class room and out of the window. from here he could see the Gym and the thought of basket ball entered his mind. Then he remembered the team. The members of the team would have been sent their team forms today! Link cast his mind back to the morning and tried to remember a letter that he could have been given, but to his disappointment and frustration he couldn't remember any letters whatsoever. He looked around the class and saw that Marth and Nova were being very cold towards one another. He could also see that Pit was positively fuming next to Zelda.

-Lunch Time-

Zoroark was walking through the cafe with her food (cheese and Pickle sandwich with a Side of Pokemon food for Giritina) When she noticed a bunch of Girls looking at her. when she stared back they began to whisper to each other. Zoroark sat down Opposite Satoshi as all of the boys where in the Gym and the Girls where doing next period's science homework. Satoshi stared at her with wide, Disgusted eyes, got up and left the table. Zoroark watched him as he crossed over the room and sat down with the tittering girls and stared stonily across the room back at her. Zoroark quickly looked round the room to see that most of the students in the cafe were staring at her or whispering to their friends. Zoroak Got up and began to walk toward the exit when a Pink Jigglypuff and a yellow dinosaur stepped in front of her  
"Excuse me Miss Dark" said in a voice as sweet a silk "can I have an Interview?"


End file.
